


Quid Pro Quo

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Manhandling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the hydratrashmeme prompt:"Sam Wilson is big. Jack Rollins is enormous. Rollins manhandling Sam.Maybe this is supposedly revenge for his Hydra Husband's run-in with the Hellicarrier, but emphasis on how thin a pretext that is and how he could have gotten revenge other ways if Sam weren't so pretty, would not go amiss."





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2807.html?thread=6395639#cmt6395639

Sam woke up with a sour taste in his mouth. Well, at least it wasn’t the taste of blood. Though considering his current situation, that really wouldn’t have made things all that much worse.  
  
Waking up in a HYDRA cell wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.  
  
Sam sat up slowly, testing his joints. Whatever he’d been stabbed with didn’t have a lasting paralytic, at least. He felt a bit stiff, but overall, movable. He was lying on the ground, in what felt to be a standard issue prison outfit, or at least something similar. Sam pushed himself to his feet.  
  
The cell itself was small and about what Sam had expected. A toilet and sink in the corner, a small cot equipped with a single blanket and pillow, and a single blinding light hanging from the ceiling. The door was locked, naturally, and the walls bare. There wasn’t a camera or mic in sight. At least he had some type of privacy.  
  
Before Sam could even begin assessing a decent escape route, the door to his cell opened. He took an instinctive step back, muscles tightening.  
  
The man who walked into Sam’s cell was tall and sharp, wearing a typical black HYDRA outfit, stun baton strapped to his belt. He shut the door behind himself, relocking it.  
  
Right. One agent was highly probable for interrogation, possibly torture and general menacing as well. The stun baton wasn’t exactly deterring that assumption.  
  
But it was fine. Sam was a trained agent, he could take torture or handle an interrogation. It was going to take a lot more than one agent with a stun baton to faze him.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Sam didn’t say anything, only waited for the agent to make a move.  
“Sam Wilson,” The agent said. “Right? Cap’s new best friend.” He smiled, slow and easy. “I’m gonna level with you. HYDRA doesn’t give a fuck about you. You’re bait, sweetheart.”  
  
Sam didn’t say anything. He folded his arms and waited for the ‘but’.  
  
“So usually I’d say nothing personal,” The agent continued. He took a step forward. “But this? Between you and me, is a little personal.”  
  
“Can’t be personal if I don’t know you,” Sam couldn’t stop himself from saying.  
  
The agent smirked. “Fair enough. But you do know that HYDRA agent you got in a scuffle with earlier.”  
  
It took Sam a second, but he did remember what the guy was talking about. That dumbass who’d told him order came from pain.   
  
“Wouldn’t call it a scuffle.” Sam folded his arms.  
  
“Whatever you want to call it, that agent happens to be my boyfriend.” The agent hummed, then in a flash, he had Sam pinned against the wall, hand around his throat. “Consider this some quid pro quo.”  
  
Sam tried not to panic. He knew fighting was useless, it would only piss the agent off even more. But Sam couldn’t help grabbing the man’s wrist desperately when he started cutting off airflow.  
  
Sam definitely wasn’t expecting the man’s other hand to grab his crotch.  
  
“What the hell-” To hell with lying back and taking it. Sam started to struggle, trying to push the hand away from his crotch, but the agent only tightened his grip with both hands.  
  
“Settle down,” The agent said. “What did you think I was going to do, beat you? There are guys for that. And besides,” he leaned in closer, “I wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Sam spit, still trying to breathe.  
  
“Sweetheart, you're not the one who’s going to be doing the fucking here,” The agent said. He threw Sam down onto the bed with an admittedly impressive show of strength. He took a step forward. “Either you take your clothes off for me, sweetheart, or I rip them off and you don’t have any clothes left. Your choice.” He shrugged.  
  
The illusion of choice. Right. Sam glared at the man, unmoving.  
  
“Suit yourself.” The agent shrugged. He climbed onto the bed, pinning Sam down easily.  
  
Once again, struggling probably wasn’t worth it. But it was better to struggle than to lie down and take it, at least in Sam’s head. It was a pride thing, he was well aware of that. But the knowledge of that didn’t change the situation of knowing he was about to get raped.  
  
Sam was about to get raped.  
  
Oh god.  
  
The reality of it was terrifying, and Sam tried so hard not to think about it, even as large, strong hands ripped his uniform to shreds and tossed the fabric aside, leaving him naked.  
  
The agent pulled back, pinning Sam’s wrists to the bed with one hand, and digging his knee into Sam’s hip. He let out a soft whistle. “Not too bad looking, sweetheart. Can see why Cap likes you.” His grin was feral. “He always likes the pretty ones, doesn’t he?”  
  
Sam was disgusted by the innuendo and only glared harder at the man. “Wouldn’t your boyfriend have something to say about you screwing around like this?”  
  
“What he gets for leaving me out of the last trash party with the Asset.” The agent didn’t miss a beat. Sam’s gut twisted. He didn’t want to think about what a ‘trash party’ was or what it meant for Bucky. “He’s understanding, knows a guy’s gotta get off sometimes, no harm no foul. Healthy relationships are about communication, sweetheart.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure you know a lot about healthy.” Sam snarked as the agent flipped him over onto his knees.  
  
The agent chuckled, forcing Sam’s front half down. It was strange, the way their casual conversation went on despite the literal act of Sam being raped. Maybe it was a coping method for Sam that the agent was just entertaining. Whatever it was, it both made Sam sicker to his stomach and gave him something to distract himself with at the same time.  
  
“Believe it or not, HYDRA agents are still people,” The agent said. He put his weight behind the arm that was pressed down on the centre of Sam’s back, effectively immobilizing him.   
  
Sam grunted, trying to push himself back up. “Yeah, I can find that hard to believe.”  
  
The agent laughed. “You’re funny, sweetheart. Maybe sometime my boyfriend and I can tag team you. He likes oral, and I bet you’re good at that.”  
  
“You’re both insane if you’d trust putting your dicks anywhere near my mouth,” Sam sneered.  
  
There was a soft click. God, Sam hoped that wasn’t what he thought it was. “I would,” The agent said as his slick finger pressed against Sam’s hole. Sam jerked, trying to pull away. Trying to ignore the reality of it. “Because you’re a good guy, Wilson. And here’s the thing.” He pushed his entire finger in with one go and Sam bit back a grunt. “If you didn’t get me or my boyfriend off, we’d just go use the Asset. He’s real nice about it, doesn’t bite or fight. And I know how good guys like you get. You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself knowing that you pawned off getting raped for Cap’s old best friend to get it instead.”  
  
“Shut the hell up,” Sam hissed, clawing at the sheets as a finger pumped in and out of him.  
  
“Not that it’d matter to the Asset,” The agent ignored Sam and just kept fucking talking. “Wouldn’t be the first time and definitely wouldn’t be the last time he sucked a dick. He wouldn’t even think anything of it. You think having someone like that under complete control is something HYDRA wouldn’t take advantage of? It doesn’t hurt that he’s pretty too.” He laughed, forcing another finger into Sam’s ass. Sam actually let out a noise this time, the rough burn and violation were impossible to ignore. “It’s funny, you know. You’d willingly give yourself a traumatic experience to save the Asset from something he won’t even remember in a week. It’s almost cute.”  
  
Sam didn’t respond. The agent wasn’t wrong. If he knew it meant him or Bucky, he’d willingly give a blowjob to just about anyone, no matter how disgusting and perverted. Not just because he’d never be able to look Steve in the eye if he didn’t, but also because he was a decent fucking human being.  
  
“Oh, silent treatment?” The agent teased. He pulled his slick fingers out of Sam’s ass to give his hole a quick smack. Sam jerked and gasped at the flash of pain. The agent didn’t waste any time to force his fingers back in, this time with three. “Brat.”  
  
The stretching was far too fast and rough. Sam wasn’t really a foreplay guy, but he always made sure it was a comfortable fit for his partner before going in, male or female. However, it was made very clear hear that the stretching the agent was putting into Sam was purely for his own comfort, not Sam’s.  
  
“You’ve got three fingers up my ass and you want me to be talkative?” Sam hissed, clawing at the sheets. It hurt. God, it fucking hurt.   
  
“Some people are loud in bed, I don’t judge.” The agent hummed.  
  
Sam tried not to laugh at the irony of that. Usually, he was loud in bed. Vocal too, with the right partner. But now, he was trying his damned hardest to hold in every noise threatening to escape him.  
  
It only half worked.  
  
The agent pulled his fingers out of Sam’s ass, which gave Sam a brief moment of relief. It was short lived though, as expected, and was replaced with a blunt pressure at Sam’s entrance.  
  
The realization of it crashed down on Sam hard.  
  
He was going to get raped.  
  
“Stop,” Sam gasped as if that was any deterrent. “Damnit, stop.”  
  
“Oh, we’re talkative now?” The agent laughed as he slowly pushed in.  
  
Sam thought the fingering hurt. He was wrong. It was nothing compared to this.  
  
The agent was big. Bigger than big. And god, it was painful. Sam groaned, burying his face into the cot. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he could barely exist without feeling like he was being torn apart.   
  
“Shit,” The agent gasped. “You’re tight, sweetheart. You ever bottomed before? You’ve got a nice piece though, you wouldn’t need to.” He ran a hand over Sam’s flaccid cock.  
  
“Don’t touch me.” Sam struggled a bit. Really it meant nothing at this point, the man had already bottomed out.  
  
“I think we’re past that, sweetheart.” The agent chuckled, pulling out just to slam back in, Sam tried to bite back a scream, but he didn’t quite hold it in.”Aw come on, don’t hold back for me.”  
  
The agent flipped Sam over, holding him down with a grip on his neck. He wasn’t quite choking Sam, just holding him in place. The agent threw one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder and started fucking him in earnest.  
  
Just seeing the stark difference between Sam, naked and fighting, and the agent, dressed and easily pinning him down only seemed to make the situation feel worse. He fucked Sam fast and hard, letting out soft grunts and moans that were a stark contrast to Sam’s groans and whines of pain.  
  
Surprisingly, the agent wasn’t all too talkative once he actually got going. Which meant Sam could stare at the ceiling and try to calm himself down. He could get through this. It wasn’t going to last forever. Worst came to worst, the guy had an impressive libido. But Sam could handle it. It hurt like a bitch, but the pain was slowly fading as his body stretched to accommodate the fast fucking.  
  
Sam was so lost in his own head he almost missed the laughter of the agent.  
  
“You’re fucking getting off on this!”   
  
Sam blinked, looking down. Sure enough, he was starting to get hard. The awful pain was still there, but it’d faded enough for Sam to realize that the agent was hitting his prostate with every thrust, whether on purpose or by coincidence, Sam wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
“Fuck off,” Sam coughed, clawing at the man’s arm.   
  
The agent grinned. He licked his spare hand and wrapped it around Sam’s cock. “I’m not coming until you do, sweetheart.”  
  
“No,” Sam gasped. “No, fucking stop, I’m not- fuck!”  
  
For as much of an asshole as he was, the agent knew how to jerk someone off. He flicked his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock, give the base a firm little twist. It was like he knew every single one of Sam’s weaknesses. Sam went from half hard to stiff as wood within seconds.  
  
“Come on sweetheart,” The agent cooed. “All you have to do is come and it’s all over.”  
  
Sam coughed, shaking his head. He didn’t want to, god he didn’t want to.  
  
But he was going to anyway. The agent knew just how to work him, and his whimpers were getting more and more desperate. Sam felt it build up and his thighs started to shake.  
  
“Look at me,” The agent growled. He grabbed Sam’s chin. “Look at me when you come, slut.”  
  
Sam didn’t have time to fight it before he was coming, orgasmic pleasure tearing through him as he stared into brown eyes that were glowing with cruelty. It hurt, god, it hurt. It was a disgusting feeling, his own come splashing over his chest.  
  
Followed by not even a minute later, the agent grunting and stilling. Sam felt the come fill him up. He wanted to vomit.   
  
The agent pulled out without much fanfare after that, standing up. He tucked himself away with a smirk. “I’m definitely going to have to share you with my boyfriend next time. You’re a catch, sweetheart.”  
  
Sam curled in on himself. “Fuck off, asshole.”  
  
“Call me whatever names you want.” The agent shrugged. “You’re the one who got off.”  
  
“I hate you.” Sam glared at the wall.  
  
The agent laughed again. “Everybody hates the villain, sweetheart.”  
  
He looked ready to leave with that, but then a weird alarm sounded and Sam’s door opened on its own. Sam propped himself up on his elbow, frowning.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” The agent snapped. “Fucking techs messing with the power again.” He grabbed the walkie-talkie on his belt. “Get the Asset down to Wilson’s cell. The power cut in the east wing.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Not five minutes later, a familiar pair of boots walked down the hallway and Bucky was there, in all his tac gear, minus the muzzle.  
  
“Watch him,” the agent jerked a thumb towards Sam, “and make sure he stays put. I have to go find out whose ass needs to be reamed.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Bucky said, voice as flat as ever.  
  
The agent walked out with that, leaving Sam alone with a brainwashed assassin and the slowly sinking realization that he’d just been raped.

Bucky stood in the doorway, arms folded. His attention was sharp on Sam, just as ordered. And creepy as fuck.  
  
Sam let out a shuddered sigh. He picked up the shredded remains of his shirt and used it to wipe come and lube off of himself best he could. Thank god there wasn’t any blood. He supposed he was past being shy about being naked in front of strangers. And he regretted letting the agent rip his clothes now.  
  
At least he had a blanket.  
  
Sam pulled the blanket over himself and tried to get comfortable as a dull ache settled in his ass. He tried to shake the disgusting feeling creeping in as well, but neither endeavour really seemed to have a solution.  
  
“It hurts less if you relax.”  
  
It took Sam a moment to realize Bucky was talking to him, even if he was the only other person in the room. “What?” Sam squinted.  
  
Bucky tilted his head to the side. “It hurts less if you relax,” He repeated. “Let the tension out of your muscles. Stop clenching. Focus on your breathing. Value comfort over pride.”  
  
Sam blinked. Oh. He was- oh. Well, at least he was trying to be helpful, as fucked up as it was. It was comforting, in a strange way. Even as fucked up the knowledge was that Bucky had enough experience to have advice on these sorts of things, it was comforting. And if the information was useless to Sam now.  
  
Well, maybe not. The agent had said something about a ‘next time’.  
  
“Thanks,” Sam muttered, curling up on his side, facing the wall. Bucky didn’t say anything else. Sam didn’t expect him to. It was probably better that way for both of them.  
  
God, Sam was going to go insane waiting for Steve to come and kick some HYDRA ass. Assuming he even came at all.


End file.
